starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Raddus
*Alianza para Restaurar la República **Flota de la Alianza **Alto Mando de la Alianza **Supervisión de la Operación FracturaRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars novela |maestros= |aprendices=}} Raddus fue un almirante mon calamari que sirvió en la Alianza para Restaurar la República hasta y durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Dirigió su propio crucero estelar MC75, Profundidad, que lideró el asalto espacial a las fuerzas navales Imperiales durante la Batalla de Scarif. Su nave insignia fue desactivada por el Devastador y luego abordada por Darth Vader y sus fuerzas en un intento por recuperar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, que habían sido transmitidos desde la superficie de Scarif por Rogue One. Aunque Raddus pereció y su nave insignia fue destruida, su sacrificio y el de los otros rebeldes permitió que los planos se escaparan y finalmente se usaran para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Muchos años después de la muerte de Raddus, el nombre del estimado almirante fue usado por la Resistencia para su propia nave insignia. Biografía Vida temprana Raddus nació en el 65 ABY en las regiones polares del mundo acuático de Mon Cala. Se desempeñó como alcalde de la ciudad Nystullum, y también realizó un papel en la defensa planetaria de Mon Cala. Defendiendo Mon Cala thumb|left|250px|Raddus estuvo presente en las negociaciones entre el Rey Lee-Char y el embajador Telvar. En el 18 ABY, Raddus estuvo a cargo del deterioro de las negociaciones entre el Rey Lee-Char y el recién formado Imperio Galáctico en Mon Cala. El Moff Wilhuff Tarkin estableció el Soberano sobre Mon Cala y envió al embajador Telvar a negociar un acuerdo comercial con Lee-Char en Ciudad Dac. Influido por un Jedi sobreviviente, Lee-Char continuó desafiando las ofertas de Telvar. Raddus discutió la posibilidad de que Mon Cala se secase con Lee-Char, pero Darth Vader interrumpió su conversación cuando él y tres Inquisidores llegaron a Ciudad Dac. Vader fue confrontado por el Comandante Gial Ackbar y la lanzadera de Telvar explotó cuando discutían las intenciones de Vader en Mon Cala. Moff Tarkin respondió al asesinato de Telvar enviando sus fuerzas para invadir Mon Cala. Posteriormente se desató una batalla en Ciudad Dac, donde Raddus se quedó con Lee-Char y su Jefe de Seguridad Gial Ackbar en el palacio. Una vez que las ciudades de la superficie fueron evacuadas, Lee-Char envió a Ackbar a defender el hemisferio norte y a Raddus a defender el sur. Lee-Char luego sacrificó la superficie de Mon Cala haciendo que grandes criaturas generen olas devastadoras, eliminando las fuerzas Imperiales en el proceso.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II Raddus comenzó a usar dos tácticas principales: la primera fue para los defensores mon calamari y quarren para esconderse en sus ciudades bajo el agua y obligar a las fuerzas Imperiales a luchar contra ellos en los corredores; el segundo fue dispersarse en los confines de los océanos, obligando a las fuerzas Imperiales a dividirse, aumentando su necesidad de reabastecimiento. Además de esos, Raddus tomó cinco cruceros estelares y varias naves más pequeños de la Flota Mercantil de Mon Cala y unió sus escudos, formando una gran burbuja de escudo que era impenetrable para los atacantes Imperiales. El Moff Tarkin afirmó que se había construido una fortaleza. Raddus mantuvo a sus cruceros en espera por el momento, manteniendo a las fuerzas Imperiales en el sur a raya. Mientras tanto, Tarkin había comenzado a bombardear el hemisferio norte desde el Soberano. El fuego de los turboláseres destruyó muchos asentamientos y mató a miles de millones, pero Raddus le dijo a sus naves que se mantuvieran defendiendo mientras la curva del planeta estaba a su favor. Sin embargo, poco después, Lee-Char ordenó el alto el fuego de todas sus fuerzas en Mon Cala, con la esperanza de detener a Tarkin. Sin embargo, Tarkin se comprometió a seguir bombardeando el planeta hasta que Lee-Char fuera arrestado y los Destructores Estelares comenzaran a atacar el hemisferio sur.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V thumb|right|250px|Raddus condujo a los primeros cruceros mon calamari a escapar de Mon Cala. Raddus ordenó a sus naves que desvincularan sus escudos y todos pusieron rumbo al bloqueo. Mientras pasaban por encima de los Destructores Estelares, dos de los cruceros fueron derribados y Tarkin dejo ir a los otros tres, diciendo que eventualmente serían encontrados. El conflicto terminó con el Imperio subyugando Mon Cala y encarcelando al Rey Lee-Char en Strokill Prime.Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I Sin embargo, los mon calamari, preparados por sus duras experiencias durante las Guerras Clon, llevaron a cabo un éxodo masivo. Las "naves-ciudad", edificios municipales enteros que se hicieron para ser estructuras espaciales, se lanzaron a las profundidades del espacio, incluyendo al Profundidad, la torre de gobierno de la ciudad de Nystullum. Raddus volvió al mando de esta nave, tripulado principalmente por el personal de defensa de Nystullum. Servicio rebelde Raddus se convirtió en uno de los primeros oficiales mon calamari en unirse a la Rebelión.Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission Se convirtió en almirante y comandante de la creciente Flota de la Alianza, considerada por Mon Mothma como el componente más vital de las fuerzas rebeldes. Pronto comenzaron los trabajos para convertir las naves civiles mon calamari en naves capitales para formar la columna vertebral de la Flota de la Alianza, y el Profundidad se convirtió en una de las primeras listas para el combate, uniéndose a las variadas naves de la flota en el sistema Telaris. A pesar de su nuevo papel, Raddus todavía llevaba una cresta cívica de la defensa planetaria de Mon Cala para conmemorar su antiguo papel entre su gente. El Almirante Raddus, como uno de los líderes militares de la Alianza, también sirvió en el Consejo Rebelde. Como estaba destinado con la flota, rara vez visitaba la base rebelde en Yavin 4, pero se requería su presencia en asuntos de gran importancia para el consejo. Aunque unido por la causa común de liberarse del gobierno Imperial, el consejo no estuvo de acuerdo en todo tipo de detalles prácticos, desde tácticas de campo de batalla hasta reclutamiento. Pragmático de corazón, la paciencia de Raddus fue probada por la tergiversación del consejo, ya que vio intentos de negociar con el Imperio, como lo defendió el Ministro de Finanzas Nower Jebel, por ser una tontería. Para no ser subestimado por sus compañeros en el consejo, Raddus estaba lleno de bromas en las interacciones sociales, y estaba feliz de cultivar la reputación robusta y de sangre gruesa comúnmente atribuida a un mon calamari nativo de las profundidades polares. thumb|left|250px|Raddus con el Consejo Rebelde. En el 0 ABY, Jyn Erso informó al Alto Mando de la Alianza que el Imperio había creado una estación de combate capaz de destruir un planeta entero conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte y la usó para aniquilar la Ciudad Santa de Jedha. Frente a la decisión de atacar el complejo de seguridad Imperial en Scarif para robar los planos de la estación o disolver la Alianza y rendirse, Raddus estuvo de acuerdo con Erso y expresó su opinión de que deberían luchar, incluso si las probabilidades estaban en contra. Sin embargo, sin el apoyo de todo el consejo, Mon Mothma decidió que las probabilidades de derrota eran demasiado grandes. En cambio, a Raddus se le encomendó la tarea de escoltar a la Princesa Leia Organa,Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded que estaba a bordo de la corbeta alderaaniana, Tantive IV, que se acopló con el Profundidad para mantenimiento y reparaciones, en una misión a Tatooine para reunirse con el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Batalla de Scarif thumb|right|300px|Raddus es notificado del enfrentamiento rebelde en Scarif. Con la recién formada unidad Rogue One, dirigida por Erso y el Capitán Cassian Andor, que ya había partido de Yavin, un soldado rebelde notificó a Raddus en el Profundidad sobre la incursión de los rebeldes en Scarif. Raddus ordenó a la flota que estableciera un rumbo allí.Rogue One Adaptation 5 En Yavin, un técnico rebelde, el soldado Tenzigo Weems, Rogue One Adaptation 5 también interceptó una señal Imperial que indicaba que los rebeldes habían atacado a las fuerzas Imperiales en Scarif. A pesar de no recibir la autorización para atacar a Scarif, Raddus decidió desviar su nave, con el Tantive IV a cuestas, hacia el planeta tropical. Después de ser informada de la situación, Mon Mothma pidió hablar con Raddus, pero le dijeron que había regresado a su nave en preparación para la batalla. La decisión fue de seguir adelante con el ataque, la Flota de la Alianza fue dispersada y partió hacia el mundo del Borde Exterior. Saliendo del hiperespacio sobre el planeta protegido, Raddus, desde el puente del Profundidad, ordenó al Escuadrón Rojo y Dorado que defendiera a la flota, mientras que el Escuadrón Azul se dirigía a través de la Puerta Escudo para llegar a la superficie del planeta. Cuando los cazas del Escuadrón Azul comenzaron a cruzar a través de la abertura del escudo, los técnicos de la puerta cerraron rápidamente la apertura, destruyendo dos y negando el acceso a tres de las Alas-X del escuadrón. Con el escudo cerrado, un teniente de puente informó a Raddus que las transmisiones entre el Escuadrón Azul y el resto de la flota estaban bloqueadas. El almirante luego ordenó a la flota bombardear el escudo, así como atacar a los dos Destructores Estelares que se mantienen en posición sobre la Puerta Escudo mientras intentaban restablecer las comunicaciones. Cuando los cazas rebeldes comenzaron a atacar la puerta y la abertura del escudo, decenas de cazas TIE se desplegaron desde el hangar de la estación, procediendo a ahuyentar a las naves rebeldes y disparar una ráfaga de disparos láser en el puente del Profundidad. Con la nave insignia recibiendo más daño con cada ronda de ataque de los TIE, drenando sus escudos en un cincuenta por ciento, Raddus reconoció que era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás y ordenó que presionaran el ataque. Logrando encontrar una apertura en el asalto de cazas estelares Imperiales, el Escuadrón Dorado bombardeó al Destructor Estelar Perseguidor con torpedos de iones, haciendo que toda la nave pierda poder. Segundos después, Raddus recibió una transmisión de Bodhi Rook en la superficie de Scarif informándole que habían encontrado los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, pero que el escudo tenía que ser derribado para que pudieran transmitir los planos. Asegurando a Rook que destruirían el escudo, Raddus le ordenó a la [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbeta clase Sphyrna]] Hacedor de Luz que embistiera al Destructor Estelar deshabilitado y lo empujara hacía el escudo. [[Archivo:ShieldGateDown.jpg|thumb|left|250px|El Hacedor de Luz embistiendo al Perseguidor hacia el Intimidador.]] Con toda la tripulación que no era esencial que abandonó la nave, el Hacedor de Luz embistió a la nave capital, enviándola a estrellarse contra el Destructor Estelar, llamado el Intimidador, a su lado antes de chocar con la Puerta Escudo y el escudo deflector de órbita, creando la apertura tan necesaria. Inmediatamente, el Profundidad comenzó a recibir los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte por parte de Jyn Erso. Raddus dejó escapar una breve celebración, pero el teniente de puente le informó que un objeto masivo emergía del hiperespacio: la Estrella de la Muerte. Al colocarse en posición por encima de la flota rebelde, Raddus observó cómo la Estrella de la Muerte disparó su superláser esmeralda al complejo Imperial en la superficie. Después de despedirse de Rogue One, Raddus ordenó a todas las naves que saltaran al hiperespacio; sin embargo, antes de que el Profundidad tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, apareció la nave insignia de Darth Vader, el Devastador. Los turboláseres del Destructor Estelar pronto penetraron los ya débiles escudos del Profundidad y causaron suficiente daño al casco de la nave para desactivarla. Cuando los soldados de seguridad alderaanianos a bordo de la nave se apresuraron a copiar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte en una tarjeta de datos, las fuerzas Imperiales, junto con el propio Vader, abordaron la embarcación. Aunque Vader despejó todo un pasillo de rebeldes, los soldados sobrevivientes lograron apenas escapar con los planos y escapar en la corbeta atracada, Tantive IV. Al final de la batalla, Raddus había perecido cuando se destruyó el Profundidad. Legado thumb|right|250px|Un Crucero Estelar MC85 fue nombrado después de Raddus. Muchas décadas después de su papel en la Batalla de Scarif, el nombre de Raddus fue transmitido por el Crucero Estelar MC85 de la Resistencia conocido como el Raddus. Originalmente llamado el Amanecer de la Tranquilidad, la nave sirvió en la Nueva República antes de que fuera retirado y entregado a la Resistencia. Su nombre fue cambiado a Raddus como una recomendación de Ackbar. A pesar de los considerables desacuerdos durante su tiempo en la Rebelión, Ackbar respetó en gran medida a su predecesor y quiso honrar a Raddus y su elección de desafiar a los líderes políticos de la Alianza y luchar contra probabilidades insuperables.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual La nave fue sacrificada por la causa, paralizando al Supremacía[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] y destruyendo a una veintena de Destructores Estelares de la Primera OrdenPoe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI saltando a la velocidad de la luz a través de la nave de mando del Líder Supremo Snoke, permitiendo que los miembros restantes de la Resistencia pudieran escaparan. Personalidad y rasgos left|thumb|250px|Raddus era un líder temerario y agresivo. Siendo un líder abierto y militante de una de las muchas células rebeldes, Raddus podría ser considerado directo y temerario, su naturaleza práctica lo llevó a disgustar la política mezquina que había mantenido divididas a las diversas células rebeldes. Esto a veces llevó a la fricción con sus compañeros oficiales en la Rebelión, incluido Ackbar, quien en ese momento veía a Raddus como demasiado improvisador y agresivo. Cuando Jyn Erso desobedeció las órdenes y llevó a un equipo de voluntarios al planeta Scarif para robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, Raddus se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo en su nave insignia, el Profundidad. Como el almirante de la flota rebelde en la Batalla de Scarif, el comando de Raddus aseguró el robo y la transmisión exitosa de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, que finalmente llevaron a la victoria de la Alianza en la Batalla de Yavin.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Durante la batalla, Raddus no tuvo miedo de comprometer recursos para asaltos pesados y sacrificar a la tripulación del Hacedor de Luz para derribar el escudo planetario de Scarif. Mientras era capaz de dejar de lado sus sentimientos durante las operaciones militares, Raddus no estaba desprovisto de emoción, como lo demuestra su tristeza por la muerte del personal de Rogue One cuando la Estrella de la Muerte erradicó toda la superficie de Scarif. Entre bastidores Raddus, interpretado por Paul Kasey con el actor animatrónico Patrick Comerford y expresado mediante voz por Stephen Stanton, es un personaje creado y desarrollado para la película de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. Las primeras imágenes de Raddus se revelaron en la Celebration Europe el 15 de julio de 2016. Según lo declarado por Neal Scanlan, el supervisor de los efectos de las criaturas en Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars, el Almirante Raddus se inspiró en Winston Churchill, el primer ministro del Reino Unido que lideró a su país a lo largo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El papel de Raddus en la historia estaba originalmente destinado a ser ocupado por el Almirante Ackbar, pero tras la aparición de Ackbar en la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], su inclusión de la Batalla de Scarif fue eliminada y se creó el personaje de Raddus. El actor Stephen Stanton declaró en una entrevista con Collider que la voz de Raddus se basaba en las voces combinadas de Winston Churchill y George C. Scott en la representación del General George S. Patton en la película de 1970 Patton. Apariciones *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Ultimate Sticker Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Alcaldes Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de la Alianza Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mon calamari Categoría:Personal del Alto Mando de la Alianza